


again.

by seshgremlin



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, I love them so much, M/M, probably ooc gibby and crypto, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seshgremlin/pseuds/seshgremlin
Summary: in which crypto needs some reassurance.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Makoa Gibraltar
Kudos: 14





	again.

**Author's Note:**

> as always - it hasn’t been proof read, grammar checked, etc. it is merely brain rot that I must put somewhere.

winds whipped ferociously, the moonlight being the only thing illuminating the two individuals. in a field they lay, bodies enveloped in the embrace of the plush green grass. stars dotted the pitch black sky with constellations as far as the eye could see - a star gazers dream. yet only one was focused on that. the other, instead, was focused on something far more breathtaking, better than any ball of fire in space. 

hazel, doe eyes stared longingly, lovingly, at the male beside him. a sight that makoa found far more awe-inspiring than any star in any of the universe. despite his lips being chapped from the wind, they were still spread out into an adoring grin as he watched taejoon gaze into the sky - unbeknownst to the pair of eyes watching him like he was the only thing that mattered. or perhaps he was aware, but was unwilling to comment on it. makoa silently hoped so. hoped that the korean knew he was watching him - adoring him. 

of course taejoon knew. years on the run from a company desperate to rid him from this earth made him aware. sometimes too aware. the eyes looking at the side of his head were obvious, but not unwelcome. in fact, the hacker was finding it difficult to fight back a blush. not a single person had watched him so lovingly - so carefully - with no amount of malicious intent. despite the cold breeze, the much larger hand wrapped around his own between their dormant bodies was enough to warm his blood and his heart. enough for him to gently squeeze the appendage.

a soft chuckle reverberated from makoa’s throat, shifting his body so that was was sat upright once he felt the careful squeeze of his hand. “ are you cold? “ the words were barely a mumble in the wind, and his heart skipped a beat when brown, borderline black eyes clashed with his own. and another when a rare smile quirked at the others lips. the smaller hand in his own was soon after encased within both of his - and their eyes remained locked as the korean copied his own actions, raising until he was sat up.

with the glow of the moon across their figures more noticeable, taejoon could finally see just how softly the larger male was looking at him, the blush no longer contained as it dusted his cold cheeks. for a moment, he thought about shaking his head - no. but he remembers the last time he admitted to being cold, and the way warmth engulfed him in the form of makoa. so instead he nodded his head, perhaps a little too eagerly. “ yes. “ a simple verbal reply as followed by the shuffling of clothing and the feel of a heavy arm dropping itself over his shoulder, body pressing close against his own. 

“ i love you. “ makoa couldn’t stop the words from slipping past his parted lips once silence ensued - and for a second he didn’t realise he said them, far to engrossed in the stars that reflected in the others eyes, which soon began to gaze upon him in shock. startled with his own admission, the giant of a man allowed his eyes to widen, jaw falling slack in fear that this was to be the moment the korean was going to shut him out like he had feared for so long. their intertwined hands were going to become cold at the distance put between them, and his heart was about to drop in heartbreak. as he went to remove his arm from around the shoulders of taejoon, opting to save himself the rejection, his shock matched the others when a hand wrapped loosely, almost timidly around his wrist. 

the korean’s head was downcast, hair forming a curtain around his features - an attempt to hide both his blush and the glistening of tears in his eyes. accented voice almost inaudible as taejoon mumbled under his breath. “ again. “ deep beneath his words, there was a lacing of fear. fear that he had misheard, or that it was merely all a lie - a ploy for an absurd reason he couldn’t quite think of right now. when he felt a finger beneath his chin, he knew it was the truth. it wasn’t forceful. merely a suggestion for him to raise his head so their eyes could meet once more. when they did, his breath caught in his throat.

a soft, sad smile was tugging at the corners of makoa’s lips. he could see the tears, the uncertainty. the man knew exactly what was running through his lovers head - and it pained him. the finger beneath his chin turned into a palm lovingly cupping the side of his face, once again resulting in his own heart skipping a beat once the other leant his face into it, cold fingers raising to wrap around the back of his hand. “ i love you. “ it was slow, every word enunciated with every ounce of love and adoration he could muster, and a small chuckle reverberated from his throat once the quiet mumble of ‘ again ‘ reached his ears. and so he said it again. and again. and again. until dawn began to break, and the tears were no longer of sadness.


End file.
